1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keypad assemblies and, particularly, to a keypad assembly used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, are now widely used. These electronic devices typically have a keypad assembly as an input terminal.
Keypad assemblies used in portable electronic devices are becoming smaller and thinner. A conventional keypad assembly includes a plurality of keys. The keys are positioned coplanar with each other, and are arranged very close together. Accidental keystrokes are common and easily made. Additionally, use of the keypad may be uncomfortable. 
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.